Truth or Dare Okage Shadow King
by karabear89
Summary: What happends when the cast of Okage: Shadow King play Truth or Dare? Well read and find out :3 I do not own Okage: Shadow King! I wish I did but I do not.


**Truth or Dare**

**"Okage: Shadow King"**

Linda and Ari stood in the living room of their new home talking happily when they all of a sudden heard something fall to the ground and loud yelling. Ari sighed and shook his head while Linda stomped her foot. "Like why do they always fight? I mean I know one of them is a hero and the other is an evil king but you would like think they would get past all of that." She yelled shaking her microphone in the air angrily.

"Linda…the two of them will always fight. They are like cat and dog. They are meant to fight cause of what they are." Epros said looking at the young girl. Linda smiled and skipped over to the man. "Oh you're so right Eppy." She giggled as the man sighed. "Linda…I've told you not to call me that." Linda tilted her head to the side a little. "But I think 'Eppy' sounds so much better." Epros sighed and turned around slightly annoyed. While all this went on Ari just stood there in the corner. Looks like he didn't learn too much from his adventure.

"Damn you you stupid fake evil king!" Rosalyn yelled walking out of the kitchen looking like a drowned cat. "That's what you get you useless washbowl women." Stan smiled running a hand through his blond hair. Ari looked at Rosalyn not sure if he should ask what happened or not. "Sister! What happened to you?" Big Bull asked running down the stairs and up to the blond haired girl. "Stupid Stan over there is what happened! I was washing the big pot so I could start dinner when he came up from behind me and pushed me making me drop it. I tried to use the hose to get him back but he took it from me and got me soaked." She hissed glaring at Stan who was grinning.

"Well if she hadn't tried to kill me last night maybe I wouldn't have pushed her." He nodded. "Well maybe if you were a good person and not a fake evil king maybe I wouldn't have tried to kill you." She nodded taking a towel that Kisling had got for her and started drying her hair. "Don't you two like ever get tired of fighting? Why can't you get along like the rest of us?" Linda asked looking at Rosalyn then at Stan.

All of a sudden Annie walked in with an empty soda bottle and a smile on her face. "Hey everyone! Wanna play 'Truth or Dare'?" She asked innocently. Everyone looked at her not sure what to say. "Ok!" Linda smiled happily. Epros, Ari, Big Bull, and Kisling nodded a little. Rosalyn, Marlene, and Stan were still undecided. "How do you play this 'Truth or Dare'?" Marlene asked. "Well you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on has to either do a dare or tell something that nobody knows about them." Annie nodded.

Marlene nodded and looked at Rosalyn. "I think we should play." She nodded. Rosalyn sighed and agreed. "Fine…" She mumbled not really wanting to play. Stan smiled and looked at the group. "I'll play too. I mean it would be great if you all got to play with someone as great as me." He nodded with a grin. Annie smiled and sat in the middle of the floor. "Ok. First we all have to sit in a circle on the floor. Everyone did as Annie said even Marlene. "Ok. Next we chose who will spin the bottle first. Any volunteers?" She asked looking around the room. When no one raised there hand she sighed. "Fine then. I'll go first." Annie spun the bottle and it landed on…Big Bull.

"Ok Big Bull…truth or dare?" Annie asked looking at the boy. "I'll pick dare since truth is for wimps." He smiled and stood up. "Ok…I dare you to…stop calling everyone 'brother' and 'sister'." She nodded looking at the boy. "That's all? I can do that easily sis—I mean Annie." He nodded. _"This is gonna be harder then I thought…" _Big Bull thought to himself with a shake of the head and a twist of his wrist. The bottle spun for a few seconds and it now landed on Kisling.

Kisling looked at the boy and stood up. "I Professor Kisling age 45 will pick truth." He nodded Big Bull sighed and thought of something. "Ok then. Since you wanna be a wimp…have you ever been kissed before? I mean you're really weird and I doubt many girls are into the whole science thing." Kisling looked down at the group of people and smiled. "I have been kissed a few times. You all forget that I was once a young person like you all. I was rather good looking back then." He nodded and sat back down spinning the bottle which now landed on…Ari.

Ari sighed a little and looked at Kisling. "I pick dare." He nodded thinking that Kisling's dare couldn't be that bad. "Ok…I dare you too…run around outside the house 10 times in nothing but your boxers yelling 'I'm a pretty princess'." Ari sat there dumbfounded. He didn't think that Kisling had a dare like that in him. Everyone looked at Kisling then at Ari. "Wow." Was all that Epros could say. _"This is gonna be good_." Annie, Stan, Big Bull, and Linda thought.

Ari shivered slightly and nodded. He stood up and took off his shirt and then took off his pants folding them and putting them down where he was sitting. Marlene blushed a little and looked down at the ground. Rosalyn giggled and shook her head. "Hurry and do the dare Ari. I heard that it is supposed to start snowing soon." She nodded and looked at Marlene out the corner of her eye with a tiny smile. Ari turned to look at the hero and shivered. "Really? I didn't know that." He said as he looked back at the door and opened it taking a deep breath. He ran out doing the dare which made the whole room except Marlene laugh. After a few minutes Ari ran into the house blushing brightly and shivering. "It's cold and Julia and all of her friends saw me." He whimpered while everyone continued to laugh. Even Marlene let out a small giggle. Ari got dressed and spun the bottle which now landed on Annie.

Annie sighed and shook her head. "Not fair! Your mad." She cried as she watched her older brother. "It doesn't matter Annie. Truth or dare?" He grinned making the younger girl shiver. "Um…well…" She took a breath and smiled. "I pick truth." She nodded innocently. "Ok then…" Ari thought of a good question. "Ok is it true that you like Big Bull?" He grinned. Looking at the younger girl. Annie blushed and shook her head. "No way. I mean I like him cause he's funny and all but not like that. I mean that would be a little weird." She nodded glaring at her brother. "Hey! I'm not that bad!" Bully Bull whimpered looking at Annie then at Ari. Both brother and sister looked at Bully and sighed. "I know that." They both said together then glared at one another. Annie sighed and spun the bottle which now landed on…Linda,

"I like pick dare." Linda sang happily not scared of what Annie would do. Annie thought about this for a moment and looked at the demon girl. "Well I dare you to…dress like a boy for the rest of the day then go to town and ask Julia out." She smiled looking at the girl who's mouth was hanging open. "But I'm too cute to dress like a boy and ask that ugly little girl out." Linda whined. Marlene laughed and shook her head. "I think that's a great dare for you." She giggled while Linda glared daggers at her. Rosalyn shook her head and stood up. "Come on Linda. I'll help get you ready." The young girl nodded and stood up slowly. "Oh and Rosalyn….can you go with her to make sure she does it?" Annie asked looking at the older girl. "Sure." She mumbled and walked up the stairs with Linda.

After about 15 minutes Rosalyn and Linda came down stairs. Everyone stopped their talking and looked at the two girls. Linda had a baseball cap on to hide her horns. She wore a pair of blue baggy jeans, a black t-shirt with a blue sweatshirt over it, and a pair of old running shoes. The group wasn't too sure if they wanted to laugh or what. To be honest Linda made a really cute boy. "There. I'm dressed like a boy." She whined blushing brightly. "Now you have to go and ask Julia out." Annie nodded and walked over to the door opening it for Linda and Rosalyn. "But this should be enough. I mean making a cutie like me dress like this…" Linda cried walking out of the house knowing that Annie was not going to change her mind. "We'll be back soon." Rosalyn nodded as she closed the door behind her. Everyone looked at each there.

"Well this looks like a perfect time to take a break." Kisling nodded and stood up walking too the kitchen to get a drink. "That sounds good to me." Stan and Annie nodded as they too went into the kitchen along with Big Bull. Ari and Epros were the only ones left in the living room. "Well this is turning out pretty interesting…" Ari nodded as he looked over at the phantom who seemed to be deep in thought. After a few moments Epros looked over at the young boy and nodded. "I agree." He mumbled then stretched his arms above his head.

As the two girls made it to the town they looked around and saw the girl they were looking for. "Are you ready Linda?" Rosalyn asked looking at the shorter girl. Linda sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm gonna get Annie back." She mumbled walking over to Julia and smiling. Rosalyn watched as the two of them talk and smiled as she saw the human girl blush and giggle. "What in the world is Linda saying?" She asked herself as she looked at the watch that was on her arm. They had been talking for about 10 minutes now.

After what had seemed like forever Linda walked over to Rosalyn and smiled. "I…I think I have a date?" She said a little confused as Rosalyn broke out into laughter. "How did that happen?" She asked taking the young demons hand in hers and pulling her off to the house. "They are so not gonna believe this." Linda nodded blushing slightly. "I hope Eppy doesn't get jealous." She nodded as she looked at the blond women. "I don't think you have to worry about that." She smiled and walked into the house looking at the group sitting on the floor talking.

They had continued playing the game while the two girls were busy with Linda's dare. While the two were out Kisling had to kiss Big Bull, Ari had to wear a dress and make up, Marlene had to kiss Annie, Stan had to make a crank phone call and Epros had to tell everyone how he really felt about Linda. Too bad the young demon wasn't there for that. Annie jumped up and walked over to the two. "So how did it go?" She asked looking at Rosalyn then at Linda. "Well….I have a date tomorrow night." Linda nodded rubbing the back of her head. "What!" Epros, Ari, and Bully jumped up. Everyone looked at the three boys a little confused.

"I've known her forever and she never ever wanted to go out with me." Ari mumbled shaking his head. Marlene glared at Ari and crossed her arms across her chest pouting a little. Linda took the hat of and sat down next to Rosalyn who was sitting next to Marlene. The hero patted the ex princess on the head and smiled. Linda spun the bottle not noticing that Epros had been staring at her the whole time. The bottle now landed on Marlene. "Ok Princess Truth or Dare?" Marlene looked at her and shivered. "I'll try dare." She nodded feeling pretty brave. Rosalyn whispered in Linda's ear and she nodded. "Ok. I dare you to kiss Ari. And not on the cheek either. Smack dab on the lips." She smiled looking at Rosalyn out the corner of her eye. Both Ari and Marlene looked at one another and blushed. Marlene looked at Linda then at Rosalyn and let a tiny smile cover her lips. She then turned to Ari and moved a bit closer to him and gently put her lips to his. Ari wasn't too sure how to react so he kissed her back. Rosalyn, Linda, and Annie 'awwed' while the rest of the group rolled their eyes. After a few seconds both pulled away and Marlene spun the bottle which now landed on Rosalyn.

The only person who hadn't gone yet. "Truth or dare?" Marlene asked as she watched the hero run a hand threw her hair. "I pick Dare." She nodded. "Ok then. I dare you to…." The young girl thought about this for a bit and smiled. Rosalyn wanted to play matchmaker and she would too. "…I dare you to kiss Satn." She smiled waiting to see the reaction of both the Great Hero and the Shadow Evil King. Both Stan and Rosalyn looked at one another then over at Marlene who was smiling. She noticed them both glaring at her so she was now hiding behind Ari who just shook his head. Rosalyn turned her golden glare to Stan who in return started glaring at her. "I hate this game…" The blond haired women sighed and shook her head.

Everyone waited to see if Rosalyn would go through with the dare or would her and Stan started a fight to get out of it? That could happen with these two. "Fine." Rosalyn mumbled making everyone look at her including Stan who's jaw nearly dropped. "What was that?" Annie asked making sure she had heard correctly. "I said fine." She mumbled looking at Stan who still looked shocked as hell. The hero moved closer to the Evil King and closed her eyes nervously. He bit back on his bottom lip and shrugged. He felt her warm lips press against his cool lips. A shivered ran up and down both Rosalyn and Stan's back. After a few seconds they both pulled away looking at one another not saying a thing. Rosalyn put her hands to her lips and Stan turned around.

"Um…I think I'm done with the game." He nodded and stood up walking off to his room." Rosalyn nodded and stood up also. "Me too." She said as she headed for the front door to get some air. Everyone looked at one another and smiled. "I guess they're both in shook." Linda smiled as she took off the blue sweatshirt she was wearing. "You could say that again." Ari nodded as he and Marlene walked off to the kitchen along with Big Bull and Kisling. They only ones in the ling room now were Linda and Epros who was still looking at the young demon. "Well that was a fun game. I have a date with another girl, Marlene and Ari had their first kiss and Rosalyn and Stan had theirs too…and no one is hurt." She smiled happily looking at Epros tilting her head to the side just a bit. "Is something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head and smiled. "No." He nodded and stood up walking out of the living room and up to his room. Linda stood in the middle of the room and sighed. "I was hoping he was going to tell me." She mumbled with a small smile.


End file.
